


Ocean mans birthday

by Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Love, M/M, Ocean, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: For ocean mans birthday he just wants to stay home and drink. However, his beer man takes him on a 2 hour drive for a very special gift!!





	Ocean mans birthday

All he wanted to do was stay home and drink on his birthday with his boyfriend snuggled up closely in his arms. Was that too much to ask for?

Instead of doing this and putting his desire into action, Ryunosuke and his boyfriend of two years Yamato, were driving (most likely over the speed limit) two hours out of town for something.

What something? Who knew? Ryuu sure as hell didn't, and Yamato refused to tell him. "It's a s-ur-prise, for the fourth time!" Yamato exclaimed, pushing his glasses up slightly and focusing on the road.

"But I'm starting to get anxious..." Ryuu whined, sounding like a puppy in many different ways, his invisible ears drooping.

"It's fine. I'd never take you somewhere dangerous, Ryuu. You know that." Yamato sighed, exasperated.

After another hour of driving, and a little car karaoke, they arrived in front of this dodgy looking, tiny, dirty house. "Okay. Get out." Yamato commanded with a grin.

"But-!" "C'mon, trust me!" Yamato pleaded. 

"Fine." If boyfriends were payed to date each other, Ryunosuke definitely wouldn't be payed enough to live with Yamato.

Yamato knocked on the door with a 'ra-ta-ta,' making fun of Ryuu's confused and frightened face that had gone slightly pale with anxiety.

A friendly (very) Old man answered the door, shaking Yamato's hand and leading the two males in. The inside reflected the outside. Dodgy, dirty, smelly. 

The pair were led into a room, Ryunosuke last, as his arms were not as big as Yamato's, so he wouldn't be able to punch as hard if anything happened.

There was a huge German Shepard sprawled out on the floor, and slightly smaller Golden Retriever alongside it. And then, stumbling over, there was a puppy, a clear combination of the two. Immediately it sat on Ryuu's feet and looked up at him with what looked like a smile.

Ryuu looked down and smiled softly, then back to Yamato, who, surprisingly, was paying the man a large sum of money.

"She's a playful one, haha!" The old man laughed, patting the pups head. 

"Ah, it's a she then?" Yamato asked, getting a nod from the old man in confirmation. 

A few more words were exchanged, and Yamato picked the pup up, handing it to Ryunosuke with a smile. "She's yours. Take her, okay?"

Ryunosuke gratefully held the pup, who licked his chin happily. They made their way to the car, and Yamato pulled a blanket out from the back. "It's cold today, wrap her up warm. And, here, newspaper in case she goes on you. I'll make stops, of course." Yamato said.

After the long journey home (an extra hour due to toilet stops), Yamato and Ryunosuke relaxed, as Yamato had already bought and skilfully hidden dog beds, blankets and toys.

"We can't walk her until she's had injections against certain illness. But I'm sure she'll be fine for now." Yamato sighed, resting his face cheek first on Ryuu's chest. 

"I see. I have to send a picture to my brothers and dad. They'll be so jealous." Ryuu chuckled, snapping a picture and sending it.

Yamato stood up and got some beer from the fridge, and a glass of wine. "Lets spice things up tonight, okay?" He grinned, pouring it into fancy little glasses.

"Can we have takeout though? Not. Soba." Ryuu asked. Yamato nodded.

"Ugh what's that smell?" 

"Ah, she's pooped." Ryuu stated.

"Are you gonna give her a name at any point?"

"Yeah. Oumi!Like the ocean!" Ryuu exclaimed, determined.

"Nice! Now clean the shit up."

Ryuu kissed him gently. "Yeah, I will."


End file.
